


Countdown

by Sincere_Lies



Series: Timepiece [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Italian translation available, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincere_Lies/pseuds/Sincere_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico di Angelo was ten years old he met Percy Jackson, but his watch didn’t stop. He was vaguely disappointed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> Soulmate timers AU </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Italian available: [Countdown traduzione italiana](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3687133&i=1) by [bipolareT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolareT/pseuds/bipolareT)
> 
> I really really like this kind of fanfiction, I have no idea why. So when I read this (<http://kiiika.tumblr.com/post/72218970063/ohadelaide-pls-tiptreecrossing>) today on tumblr I just really wanted to write something ~~even if I should be finishing other things~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(That’s my tumblr btw)~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nico di Angelo was ten years old he met Percy Jackson, but his watch didn’t stop. He was vaguely disappointed.

 

Nico di Angelo was eight when he realized that he couldn’t count down how much time it would take for him to meet his soulmate.  His teacher had breached the subject briefly, which ended up being a mistake since the whole class went into an uproar while each of them tried to figure how much time it would take.  Nico stared silently at his wrist, the many numbers puzzling him.

“Something wrong, Nico?” _Professore_   Donati inquired noticing that the boy wasn’t making a fuss like the others. Matteo Donati was Nico’s favorite teacher, he treated him like every other student; not with the caution the other teachers seemed to have with him. And if Nico liked the freckles that mapped across the man’s nose or the way only his right cheek dimpled when he smiled well… that was another point entirely.

“No-nothing _Maestro_ , it’s just…” He looked back down his wrist and frowned; there were too many numbers.

“You don’t know how to convert the days? Here, let me see.” He took Nico’s wrist into his hand and the boy hated that it was enough to make him flush down to his neck. This thoughts are inappropriate, _Padre_  Emiliano was always saying so.  “Oh.” It wasn’t a good kind of ‘ _oh_ ’ and it made Nico squirm.  Was something wrong with his watch? He knew it; no one should have so many numbers.

“What? What’s wro-wrong?” He didn’t notice that the others were paying attention to them now, not until there was a presence behind him.

“Wow, di Angelo. You are going to be an old man when you finally meet your soulmate.” One of his classmates said with a snicker before wandering off again. Nico looked up at his teacher’s hazel eyes and could tell that they were looking at him regretfully; like it was his teacher’s fault that it would take him decades to find his other half.

The professor simply pats his shoulder before going back to the front of the class. While he did it his sleeve rode up a little and Nico noticed begrudgingly that the man’s watch was zeroed.

Later when he and Bianca where heading back home, with his sister’s hand firmly in his even though they were as far away from the water as possible (he had fallen once and their mother went into hysterics _“Stay away from the water both of you! It dangerous, it could hurt you!”_ He wondered what she meant by that, he could swim fine in pools, and why did they live in a place surrounded by water if their mother was so wary of it.), he was still thinking about what happened earlier in class. A fact he couldn’t keep a secret from his sister.

“What is the matter, mio soldatino? Any of the other boys making trouble again?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” Bianca didn’t like talking about their clocks and soulmates, she always flinched from the subject.

“You know you can talk to me.”

“ Today _Maestro_ taught us how to count our wristwatches.” And as if on cue Bianca tensed.

“Oh…”

“Yeah… and apparently I’m going to be about eighty when mine stops.”  He said lightly trying to sound as if it didn’t matter, but Bianca was looking down at him with a knowing face.

“This things happen in their own time Nico. Even if it is eighty years from now, you will meet this person and you two are destined to be soulmates. It shouldn’t matter who it is or how old you are.” His heart clenched as he smiled at his sister. Bianca knew how he felt, she always knew. She never mentioned any gender to him and for that he loved her all the more. It really wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that he would find someone – even if it was going to take a long time – when his sister, his Bianca who was kind, smart and everything that was good in the world… had been born with a zeroed clock.

 

* * *

 

                                                                   

A year later their father appeared out of nowhere to make their lives complicated. He didn’t remember much of the man and Bianca seemed very wary of him. But their mother was delighted to see him, as she always seemed to be when she even mentioned him.  Nico knew his mother’s clock had come to zero when she met his father, she told the story many times, but she never mentioned his. Their father had always his wrists covered, but Nico assumed that his watch had also stopped when he and Maria met; why wouldn’t it?

It was a blur after that, and somehow they found themselves in a hotel in America. He didn’t remember taking a ship to America or any other kind of traveling but there they were.  Their father spend days trying to convince their mother into something she didn’t want to do. Nico had caught the words ‘lightning’ ‘prophecy’ and even ‘Zeus’ come up. It didn’t make any sense.

And then one day they were waiting outside for their mother when it happened. There was a huge sound and the only thing Nico registered was their father’s arms around him and Bianca. His sleeves rode up and Nico saw that the man’s wrists were totally bare before darkness came over.

 

* * *

 

 

One day he and Bianca found themselves in a hotel with a lawyer that said they should be there for as long as their their father deemed appropriate.  They didn’t question it or the fact that they knew little about their lives outside of the little facts they knew about themselves.

Nico was nine and over enthusiastic about things. He was going to have to wait eighty years to meet his soulmate while Bianca didn’t have one at all…

It didn’t really seem to matter when you were basically on your own in a huge hotel filled with cool things to do.  Not that Bianca let him run wild but still, it was nice. A month later another lawyer showed up saying that it was school term and their father had arranged that they went to a military academy.  They begrudgingly left and once outside again Nico looked down at his wrist and blinked.

It couldn’t be right.

 

* * *

 

 

When Nico di Angelo was ten years old he met Percy Jackson, but his watch didn’t stop. He was vaguely disappointed.

It all happened really fast and his head was spinning with all the information. Demigods? Olimpians? Monsters? Awesome! His sister joining a group of immortal hunters, not so great. But he understood, some of the hunters seemed to be like Bianca or at least with delusions with their soulmates (or even with their soulmate being another hunter, which made Nico’s heart panic). It would be good for her.

And then there was Percy Jackson, who was literally a dream come true for Nico. A hero like one in his game, but his watch continued to stubbornly click away. The days had diminished considerably after they left the hotel; and wasn’t that the understatement of the year? Instead of the many decades to come that it showed before, Nico could count that his soulmate was three or four years away from him.

So he thought that maybe his clock could have jumped again. Maybe it was confused in its own time. But no, it continued the same way.

Percy didn’t answer when he asked if Annabeth was his girlfriend, but by the way he was acting with her disappearance and the fact the child of Poseidon’s clock was zeroed he could pretty much assume she was his soulmate.

His stomach churned at the thought and he wondered if four years would pass quickly enough.

 

* * *

 

A few years and a war later found Nico di Angelo roaming in the Fields of Asphodel. He had hoped ever since he understood what a zeroed timer meant that it wouldn't come to this; maybe she simply didn't have a soulmate, maybe she wouldn't die early. But of course that wasn't how things went.

 Bianca had chosen to be reborn, it was a good decision but now he couldn’t bring her back to life.  He missed her, his sister, his friend, his family.

He did find family though. Hazel Lavesque, child of Pluto, died in 1942. He was looking for his sister and he found her, even if it wasn’t the one he was looking for. He held out his hand for her.

“You’re my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me.” And warily she did, what did she have to lose anyway?

“So we just… walk out?”

“Yes. Like I said, Death is missing. The spirits are not being held in the Underworld anymore.”

“This is wrong, I’m dead. I should stay so.” She bit down her lip worriedly and Nico smiled sadly; Bianca did that sometimes.

“I’m confident that I’m doing the right thing.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Your clock is still ticking. Someone is waiting for you out there.” Hazel gasps and clutches her wrist to her chest.

“It… It’s rude to look at someone else’s soul clock without their knowledge.”

“It sure was in our time. But nowadays people don’t really care, and if they do they use an actual watch to cover it up in some way.”

“Oh.” She went silent for a few moments after that, looking at her wrist. “For a crazy moment I thought that I would fall for a spirit or something. I always wondered why it hadn’t stopped or gone blank. It’s what usually happens right?”

“Yes, but well… kids of the Underworld apparently don’t have normal soul clocks. Yours had a huge number in it when you were alive, right?”

“Yes! Like it would take…”

“Decades to be fulfilled.”

“Exactly. How do you know?”

“Mine was like that too.” Nico stated with a rueful smile.

“Are you… were you dead too?” That actually managed to make him laugh.

“No, no. I’ll tell you about myself once I get you settled.” They were nearing the exit, he could see it. He wondered how she would cope with the 21th century.

“Settled? Where?”

“Camp Jupiter, is where you belong.”

“It’s where you live?”

“I… no, I don’t really belong anywhere.”

“Nico…”

“But I’ll be with you for as long as you need me. Just call me and I’ll be there.” He grabbed her hand and gave a little reassuring squeeze. “Not that you’ll be alone too long. Your watch will zero in give or take six months.” He smiled as she blushed and fanned herself. “Come on, let’s get you to 2009.”

 

* * *

 

 

Getting Hazel to be accepted to Camp Jupiter wasn’t as easy as he thought. The fact that he just shadow traveled them in the middle of the Preators office didn’t exactly help. One of the praetors was there, together with two dogs that almost attacked them on sight and two other people. Reyna - the praetor’s name, he learned – thankfully commanded her dogs to stay still until she got an explanation out of them. Once Nico was done with telling her the facts superficially he tried not to squirm while Reyna inspected him.

“You are not lying, but you are also not telling the truth. My dogs are uneasy. How do you do that son of…Pluto?”

“Please… if you could just take Hazel in. It’s her right to be here.”

“But not you too?”

“I… I’m generally in the Underworld.” The other people in the room shivered at the prospect, even Hazel behind him tensed. “I just ask that you let me come and visit her.”

“This is highly irregular.” Nico could see how not understanding his motives unnerved the praetor but also that she didn’t have a reason to say no.

“I’ll stand for her.” One of the centurions said, startling Reyna.

“Dakota?”

“She seems like a good kid, even if… I don’t see why not. You are going to agree, we know it. This way we can do it before lunch.” Reyna pursed her lips, although Nico wasn’t sure if it was in distaste or if she was suppressing the will to laugh.

“Very well then. But I still want to talk to you, Nico di Angelo. I think is important that our other praetor be here too. Dakota, go show Hazel. Will you go and get Jason, Hank?” And once was just the two of them – four counting her dogs – Reyna’s gaze bore on him like a dagger. “You are not Roman.” It was a statement and it almost made him tremble.

“No, I’m not.”

“A greek. I don’t really have good experiences with you people.” Her gaze turned faraway and Nico wondered what she was thinking about.

“I’m sorry about that, but really all I want is a place for my sister. It’s not safe for her to be in the Underworld with me and…”

“And what? What aren’t you telling me Nico di Angelo?”

“There are things that are better left...” He was gesturing with his hands when he noticed. His clock was about to stop, just forty seconds now. He froze.

“Di Angelo? I’m talking to you.” Thirty seconds. His heart was pounding, what would happen? Someone was going to come in and that would be it. Twenty five. He looked up from his wrist to the only other person in the room.

“What is the… oh.” She understood when she looked at his wrist and her eyes widened, any moment now. Fifteen. He gulped.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

The door started to open and Nico was sure his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

_4_

“Reyna, Hank said you needed me.” A guy’s voice said, and of course it was a guy. Nico really shouldn’t have any doubt otherwise.

_3_

Nico turned towards the voice and there he was.

_2_

Military cropped blond hair, tall, strong built; Nico vaguely registered a scar on the corner of his lip. He was currently worrying over his wrist where Nico knew it was currently showing

_1_

Electric blue eyes found dark brown ones and for that moment everything seemed to stop

_0_


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I’ve always missed you, even without knowing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is insane. Such a good response, I wasn't expecting that.  
> Thank you all so much and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Thalia waited until it was dark and everyone was asleep to go into the nursery. Her mother had been knocked out in her room ever since she came back from the hospital, good thing they had gotten a nanny. Their father hadn’t shown at all yet.

_Their_ father. As in she wasn’t the only one now; she had a little brother. Jason was his name, she heard her mother discussing about it with Zeus once; she liked the name, even if her mother didn’t.

The window let the soft light of the night illuminate the cot that Thalia approached slowly, cautiously. She clutched the edge of it and stared in awe at the bundle inside.

He was just so _small_. Had she been that small once? Probably but it was a weird thought, that everyone was so small at one point. He was blonde, had gotten it from their mother then; she hoped it was the only thing he had gotten from her. She reached out a hand to touch the locks and was surprised to see it was shaking. She was just so overwhelmed.

This was her brother; this tiny person sleeping was her brother, her family. She had spent five minutes with this little boy and she could already feel a love so big for him it made her tremble.

“I’m going to protect you, from her, from everything. Always.” She whispered and felt her throat tighten up. Their mother had gotten better in the last year but she knew it wouldn’t last. Zeus couldn’t stay and soon things would go back to the way they were before. 

Her finger slowly traced his round face and he stirred. Thalia froze and watched while he blinked once before going back to sleep. He had her eyes, their father’s eyes. Electric blue. She wondered why Zeus had come back, why he had had another child with the shadow of the woman her mother once was. Hera was far from happy, Thalia knew; hence the name Jason.

“That doesn’t matter, does it? We have each other now. We’ll be happy, you and I.” She was tracing over his arm when he grabbed her finger with his chubby little hand and she saw the numbers. There wasn’t enough light and they were too tiny for her to make out but they were there, ticking away.

“Well… you and I and whoever more comes apparently.” She said smiling down at he own wrist, the one of the hand not holding Jason’s. She knew what it showed; her soulmate was three years away from her. Who met their soulmates when they were ten? It was too soon. She turned again to Jason’s wrist and, as carefully as she could, brought it to her lips.

“Be good for him. Be good for each other. Be happy.”  She whispered against the soft baby flesh before gently putting it back down. With a final fond look she turned and silently left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wolfs were very different from people.

It wasn’t a world-shattering conclusion but four year old Jason was puzzled by it at times. His time with Lupa didn’t really prepare him for living with humans. He had to contain himself from growling instead of talking sometimes.

What confused him the most right now was the marks everyone seemed to have. Wolfs didn’t have them and once he asked Lupa about it she just curled her lip and said

_Venus and her sentimentalism._

But once he was at Camp Jupiter he learned about them. Soulmate timers, how long it would take for each person to meet _the one._ It seemed strange to have such a thing but Jason was in awe by it at the same time. He couldn’t tell yet how long it would take and he didn’t want to ask anyone. Everyone seemed to take his appearance at camp as a blessing; it made him uncomfortable.

One day one of his teachers took him and their group to New Rome, to visit. He ended up sitting on top of the counter of the bakery, the owner having put him there with a plate of brownies. He was finishing one when he noticed everyone else in the establishment had stopped to look at two people.

“Aw, I always love it when people find each other in my bakery. They always consider it a special place.” The owner said dreamily beside Jason but the boy was transfixed. The couple had only eyes for each other, like the people around them had vanished, like they had finally found the one thing that had been missing their whole lives.

Jason had always felt something was missing. He looked down at his writs and thought

_I want that._

 

 

* * *

 

 

He stopped really looking at his timer after some time and taken to cover it with a wristband. Everyone always tried to peek at it, to know when he would meet _the one_ , if it had already happened and he was hiding it.

Being the only son of Jupiter at a camp that had his father’s name was exhausting at times. Everyone had high expectations of him, which he fulfilled not even taking notice. Leader, praetor, titan slayer. It all happened and he did it out of duty, not fame. So he at least wanted to keep this to himself; and if he was a little nervous about it, no one could really judge him.

So one day when Hank said Reyna was calling him to their office to discuss something he wasn’t really expecting it to be _the day._

“Reyna, Hank said you needed me.” He entered the room without really looking around; his wrist was bothering him. He tugged the purple wristband down a little to see if it was what was itching when he noticed; the number was just turning to

_1_

Electric blue eyes found dark brown ones and for that moment everything seemed to stop

 

_0_

* * *

 

It took a long time for anyone to move, not even Reyna’s dog seemed to be breathing. Jason was the one to do it, taking a tentative step towards the unknown person in the room. Dark eyes got bigger but the person stayed put.

While slowly approaching Jason took notice of the other boy. He was small, a few years younger than him probably. His hair was black was messy and shaggy and he wore a big aviator jacket. He was thin and sickly pale. And he was a _he._ Jason wondered if he should be disappointed or even somewhat surprised; he wasn’t.

He was at arm’s length from the other boy now and as carefully as he could Jason took the hand that was close to the other’s chest towards himself and there he saw the marks that matched his own.

_00.00.00_

He glanced up again and those dark unfathomable eyes had only widened, he wondered if the younger boy was in shock; he was as still as a rock.

Looking back down, he ventured in tracing his hands slowly across the smaller one until his fingers reached the zeroed timer. That finally got some kind of reaction; a sudden intake of breath and Jason could feel a slight shaking underneath his finger. Or maybe it was him. Yes, he was definitely shaking too.  Continuing to adventure farther he let his hand slide across the pale arm until their clocks were touching. The gasps were simultaneous and both of them clutched at each other’s forearms.

Jason couldn’t be electrocuted, being the son of Jupiter gave him that perk; so he didn’t know how it felt. But he was pretty sure this was what the sensation must be like. It started from the point where their timers touched and spread over his entire body. He made the mistake of closing his eyes though.

Suddenly there was no more contact and he opened his eyes to see the boy backing away, clutching his wrist and looking panicked around the room. Darkness surrounded his body and he was gone.

“Wait! Don’t…!” How did he do that? Jason never saw anything like it. And now he was gone and he had no idea… Reyna, Reyna was still there; he had forgotten about her.

“Who was that?” He asked turning towards his colleague; she looked as lost with what happened as he felt.

 

“Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nico di Angelo was not an easy person, and Jason knew that for a fact without even talking to the guy once. Reyna had told him everything she knew, which wasn’t a lot. He came to bring his sister Hazel to camp. He was actually greek, a fact Jason was still mulling over.

_“Does that mean there are other kinds of demigods around?”_

_“It’s better if we don’t mix with the greeks Jason, it never ends well.”_ Was Reyna’s only answer and he wondered what it meant that his soulmate was a greek.

But worse of all, Nico di Angelo could use any shadow as a means of transportation. That meant that cornering the guy was almost impossible.

They had been at this cat and mouse game for almost a month now. Jason tried talking to his sister, but Hazel still seemed wary of everyone and everything. She tried not to let it show but the amount of jewels that came up from the ground every time he tried to ask about her brother was a dead giveaway. Reyna had another conference with the guy, but Nico had apparently made sure to have it on a day that Jason wasn’t at camp.

He couldn’t understand why Nico was running so much from this; they would have to talk eventually. It felt weird too, to be avoided. People generally smothered him with attention, something he thought he would be happy to live without. But being actually ignored by someone he wanted to talk to…

He noticed Hazel going inside Pluto’s shrine with a broom; she and Nico had been trying to clean up the crypt since it had been all but abandoned before they showed up. He made his way over and sure enough there they were, the two children of the Underworld doing house chores. It was almost amusing.

“You sure are persistent Grace, I’ll give you that.”  Nico remarked without even turning from the bones he was rearranging, Hazel did stop her sweeping to look at him though.

“You don’t really give me much choice do you?”

“I think the message was pretty clear. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Nico.” Hazel’s tone was firm and a little anxious, she looked between them in a way that made Jason sure she had no idea why he was so intent on talking to her brother but she wished Nico would just do it already. She didn’t know then; it made Jason suddenly embarrassed of all the times he tried talking about Nico with her. He must look like a stalker.

“Just give me five minutes; it’s all I’m asking Nico.” He pleaded and the younger boy finally turned to look at him with a smirk.

“And then what? You’ll give up?”

“No.”

“Stubborn, what else could I expect from a son of Jupiter.” The smirk widened and Jason wasn’t sure if it some kind of compliment or a twisted reference. “Very well, five minutes. I’ll be right back, Hazel.”

“Take your time.” Hazel answered with a smile while going back to her sweeping. Nico followed him outside, Jason made sure to pick the side of the shrine that wasn’t shadowed. The other boy seemed amused by this while he leaned on the dark wall of the crypt and looked to the left, avoiding Jason’s eye.

“So? You’ve been after me all this time. What do you want to talk about?”

“I think it’s pretty clear what I want to talk about.”

“Is it? If that’s the case why aren’t you saying anything?” Dark eyes found his and Jason was stumped once again. Nico was right; he didn’t know what to say, where to start.

“Why did you run away? Why have you been running?” Nico avoided his eyes again and his fists clenched.

“It was too much to take in.”

“I agree, but that doesn’t answer why you have been avoiding me ever since.”

“This is some kind of mistake, Grace. Aphrodite made a mistake and….”

“Venus. Venus doesn’t make mistakes.”

“Venus, right. Roman. The bottom line is; you are Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.”

“And you are Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.” The younger boy actually flinched and looked around worriedly. “I don’t understand your point.”

“My point is: you are everyone’s favorite person in this camp. People are expecting you to settle down with some nice girl. Either a mortal or a daughter of Bellona or Venus or something.” Jason could almost feel the hate in those words and he suddenly understood.

“Is that what this is about? Are you… are you homophobic?” Nico froze and looked at him stunned. Then suddenly he snorted which turned into full out laughing after a few seconds. Okay, so maybe Jason didn’t understand a thing.

“Oh gods… you are… unbelievable.” The son of Hades said between laughs and Jason appreciated the sound for a second. Any moments he had seen Nico before the other boy was never this carefree.

“I’m taking that as a ‘no’.”

“No I’m not… but Grace are you even…”

“Gay?” Nico just nodded; he seemed uncomfortable with the word. “I never really thought about it. Why should it matter?”

“We are so impossibly different.” Was Nico’s whispered response and Jason guessed the younger boy wasn’t really comfortable with his sexuality.

“That’s why I want to be able to talk to you, to get to know you.”

“Why? I’m telling you I’m not worth it, Grace. Why are you so insistent with this?”

“Because I’ve always missed you, even without knowing you” And that seemed to shock Nico into silence, so Jason kept going. “I don’t like all this attention I get from being the son of Jupiter. I want to be just Jason. I think I only ever felt like that when I was two and still with my sister, who I only vaguely remember. But when I set eyes on you, everything seemed to come together. You are a piece of me even if you don’t want to be. Don’t you feel it too? More complete now?” He said all that he was feeling for once but Nico looked so absolutely sad that Jason wondered if it was the right thing to say.

“Sister… yes I… understand. I feel…” Nico seemed to be starting to choke on his own words.

“So please, just give us a chance to be… _us._ ” And with that the last of Nico’s resistance seemed to vanish. The son of Hades just slumped onto the wall, looked up and heaved an enormous sigh.

“Okay.”

“…Okay?” Jason repeated confusedly when Nico looked back at him with a soft smile.

“Yes, you win Grace. This is probably going on my list of ‘stupid things I did’, but okay. Let’s give fate a chance.”

“Jason, please call me Jason.”

“Jason.”

“You mean that? You are not avoiding me again?”

“No. Today I have to go back to the Underworld after finishing helping Hazel, but next time I come over I’ll set time aside for… us.”  The other boy flushed and turned to walk back inside the shrine, Jason had to contain himself from chuckling.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jason called before Nico entered and he could see the younger boy shaking his head, but he had a small smile on and that was all that mattered. Jason just grinned and walked back to his father’s own shrine feeling lighter.

 

* * *

 

“Mugged by my own mom.” Jason found a blanket in the first row of the amphitheater and wrapped around Piper’s shoulders.

“We’ll get you a new jacket.” He promised, she managed a smile. He felt a pang in his gut, this was all his fault and he couldn’t even remember why. Piper was looking down at her wrist ruefully and her felt even worse. “I’m sorry about this.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“Yes, but still. Juno planting memories of me in your mind, messing with your timer. It’s not right.” Piper dropped her gaze again to her wrist and looked sad. Before being claimed her timer was zeroed, so Jason knew that she was still hoping that at least the memory of their timers stopping was real. But apparently Aphrodite wasn’t keen on her work being meddled with and righted Piper’s clock. Jason’s was still zeroed though.

“You don’t have any memories of who it was?” Piper asked also looking down at his wrist.

“No, you’d think that I would but… maybe it was always like this.” But Jason didn’t think so. He remembered a feeling once, like a shock, all the way from his wrist down the rest of his body.

“I don’t think so. There’s someone out there worrying over you.”

“Are you saying that as a daughter of love?” Piper looked appalled and Jason had to laugh. Piper huffed and shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

“Don’t call me that.” She said with a laugh of her own. Jason just smiled and played with the wristband over his timer. Maybe Piper was right and someone was wondering where he was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had died, actually died. Stood on the entrance to the Underworld and even started to nervously make his way to the ferry before someone called his name. It wasn’t Piper, he recognized Piper’s voice ordering him to wake up a second later; before he had a chance to turn and see who had called him.

Someone on the Underworld had called his name, it seemed an important information but he couldn’t remember why.

_“You are not giving me all my memories, even though you promised.”_

_“Most will return in time,” Juno said. “But you must find your own way back.”_

Juno spoke in riddles but he understood why it was important. A bridge between the romans and greeks. The greek side seemed agreeable if wary, it was understandable after Chiron had said how bad it was when both sides came together. He hoped this Percy Jackson guy could hold his own at the roman side.

He looked down at his wrist and frowned, his zeroed timer looked back at him and it almost seemed to mock him. He still didn’t remember anything about it. He hoped it was one of the first things he would remember. Was it Reyna? Was that why he remembered her more than the others? It didn’t feel right somehow.

“Nice new sword, little brother.” A body sat next to him on the wall outside cabin one and he tried not to let show he was startled by it.

“Thalia.”

“Sorry I couldn’t show up earlier, the Hunters always fight a lot of monsters own our way to anywhere. Plus Artemis contacted us and well… Annabeth told me all that happened in the council. How are you holding up?”

“Honestly? I’m terrified.” Thalia chuckled and it should sound mocking but it doesn’t. It feels familiar, like they have been like this all their lives despite the fact they hadn’t seen each other in thirteen years.

“If you had said anything else I would have judged you. Entering a roman camp in a battle ship? That’s Trojan War worthy. You are insane.” She touched her wrist lightly and looked so sad Jason almost hugged her before she looked back at him with a tiny smirk. “But then again, aren’t we all?” She chuckled again but Jason wasn’t fooled by it and continued to look down at her wrist next to his. She had shed her parka and her bare arm touched his; their zeroed marks matching.

“Thalia… what happened?” He reached to touch it lightly but she flinched and the sad look was back on; Jason regretted asking immediately.

“His name … was Luke. We met after I left home. A lot happened while I was a tree. He made a lot of wrong choices but in the end he died a hero’s death.” She still looked sad but touched her wrist fondly. “What about you, Jace? I remember yours would stop sometime after your fifteenth. Gods, you are over fifteen, soon enough you’ll be older than me. Isn’t it weird?”

It was weird but Jason wasn’t paying attention, he was looking down at his clock. So it had stopped, he had met his soulmate. Why couldn’t he remember it?

“Jason.” Thalia took his wrist on her hand and brought it to her lap so she could see it better. Her hand was small on his, the silvery glow of her skin contrasting with his tanned one.

“I can’t remember it yet. Juno says my memories will come in time but shouldn’t this be something I remember?”

“Far from me to actually agree with _Her Majesty,_ but things will work out. I thought I lost you and here we are. There’s someone out there probably worrying over you. You’ll find each other again.”

“You sound like Piper.” Jason chuckled but Thalia was looking at his wrist with a faraway look. She brought it up to her lips and Jason froze.

 “Be good for him. Be good for each other. Be happy.”  She whispered against his skin like a mantra and Jason felt his throat constrict.

_There’s someone out there probably worrying over you. You’ll find each other again._

Jason honestly hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is hard to write. The fact that I don't understand how wolfs taught a two year old doesn't help.  
> I had to reread The Lost Hero for a lot of this (it's a great thing to do after you read all the other ones. You like Jason and Piper way better, at least I did.)
> 
> And yes, I am writing other chapters. I'm trying not to mess too much with cannon and still make this whole thing work. So yeah, it's kind of hard but I'm actually liking the end result.
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much. I hope you liked this chapter too.


	3. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These numbers aren't a blessing Hazel, they are a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Or as I like to call it “I only want to write when I can’t” -_-
> 
> This is where I have to mess up with cannon :/ . The Cupid scene just wouldn't be the same in this fic, and neither would other Jason/Nico interactions. I did copy a lot from the original scene though but changed it to make it work and be on Nico’s pov. I also skipped some parts so it wouldn’t get to be too much and I didn’t really feel like rewriting everything RR had already written. So I kinda advise to read that part together with the actual Cupid chapter (XXXVI) if you want the whole thing.

 

After the first war Nico had taken to shadow travel to various places of the world. China had been an accident, but he had actually liked the place. Washington gave him headaches and he wondered if it was a way of his father not to let him come close to his mother’s information. He did love Europe though, especially Italy. Italy…

No matter where he went he ended up back in Italy and the thought that his father didn’t want him to remember didn’t make sense when he was there, because in Italy Nico actually felt at ease. He liked going to Florence and eating gelato. Then maybe getting pizza in Naples while appreciating the architecture. Rome was a great place to learn history from the spirits there; Nico couldn’t go to monument without stumbling onto one of their ghosts. Forget about manticores and titans, watching Michelangelo, Bramante and Bernini discuss about St. Peter’s Basilica had been the most surreal thing in his life.

But then again, nothing could compare to the feeling of being in Venice. Some days he would spend hours on Ponte di Rialto just looking at the gondolas go by the Grand Canal. He could almost remember falling into the water once; he was sure Bianca and his mother went into hysterics about it. Or he would go to Piazza San Marco and people watch, easily differentiating between tourists and actual locals. He watches a kid run after pigeons and wonders if he used to do that too. What he liked doing most though was walking aimlessly onto the little residential streets, see families go about their normal days, wonder at his understanding of the language even after so many years and wistfully think if any of this people could in any way be related to him. 

On one of those walks he caught himself thinking why he didn’t just go back to Venice. It wasn’t as if he would leave much behind in the US, he could always shadow travel back to see Hazel on occasion. He wondered if Jason would like Italy…

He caught up to where his thoughts here leading and stopped on the middle of the street, his face burning. A group of kids stared at him and started giggling, he quickly made his way to an alley so his embarrassment would not be even more of a spectacle.

_Just what in Hades are you thinking, di Angelo?_ He thought rubbing his hands across his still hot face. He had talked to Jason once a couple of days ago. Just once and he was already making plans for… what? Moving with the guy to Italy? Yeah, right. Jason Grace would just leave his preatorship and New Rome so he could live in Italy with the son of Hades.

_I want to be_ just _Jason.  Give us a chance to be…_ us.

Jason had said all that. And Nico… Nico actually believe he meant it. If anything Jason would enjoy visiting Rome…

Nico groaned as his face once again flushed and obviously that was how Annabeth’s Iris message found him. But the girl’s face was so filled with worry, borderline panic even, that Nico forgot anything he had been thinking before.

“Annabeth, what happened? Was there an attack?” Things had been fairly peaceful after war, but that didn1t mean anything.

“Nico… Percy is missing.” She might have said more, but he didn’t listen. He shadow traveled as fast as he ever did.

 

* * *

 

He searched for days. First place he went was the Underworld. Even if he was fairly certain he would feel if Percy had died he didn’t rule out the idiot adventuring in going to the Underworld again for some unknown reason. No such luck, Nico didn’t know if he was relieved or not. He kept shadow traveling places Percy might have gone. Grover was searching through the forests, the Hunters the mountains, Tyson hadn’t seen anything and Annabeth kept rapt attention on any demigod sighting.

Nico was exhausted and losing hope. It came to a point where he had gone to his father’s temple in New Rome to pray. It might not have been to most logical thing to do but Nico didn’t really care, it was the only other place he felt some connection to his father other than the Underworld itself. And it was the winter solstice; maybe Hades was in a good mood.

He had barely begun to think what to say when Hazel came barging in the crypt.

“Nico, thank the Gods you are here.” She put a hand on the wall and tried to catch her breath, the way her eyes looked franticly around made Nico instantly alert.

“Did something happen?”

“Reyna has been asking about you. She thinks you might know something, but I don’t understand why.”

“Know something about what? Hazel, calm down and tell me what the matter is.” He reached a hand to pat her head but her next words froze him on the spot.

“Jason Grace has been missing for days now.” She continued talking but Nico didn’t hear a world; his mind reeling.

First Percy and now… Jason. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

Then suddenly a pain like he never felt shot up his arm and he fell to his knees.

“Nico!” Hazel dropped next to him and took his face in her hands so he would look at her. “Oh gods, you are white as sheet. What happened?”

“I…” It was fading, Jason’s life aura was fading and Nico could feel it disappearing. Not like he normally did, he didn’t even know where Jason was and he could sense him dying and it fiscally pained Nico.

“Nico, wait!” He shadow traveled without even thinking and he was glad he didn’t accidentally take Hazel with him because he caught himself in the Underworld.  

He could see the River Styx and Charon’s ferry and most importantly the blond head and broad shoulders of one Jason Grace. He almost fell to his knees again.

“Jason…” He called weakly and the other boy stopped. He disappeared before he could turn though and Nico was bereft. Charon looked at him as if to ask _Did you do something?_  but Nico was just as clueless.

He went back to Camp Jupiter quickly and found Hazel still pacing inside Pluto’s temple. He collapsed onto a nearby wall and she rushed to kneel over him.

“Nico, what happened? You just disappeared and… gods your heart is racing, what happened?!” She fussed over him and put a hand on his neck, over the side of his face where she probably felt his pulse.

“Jason Grace… died.” Hazel gasped and put her hands over has mouth but Nico couldn’t really care, he just felt empty.

“Jason… no… We have to tell Reyna and the others.” She started to get up but Nico reached out and tugged her back down.

“Jason died, but he is not dead.” Hazel stared at him quizzically but he couldn’t stop looking at the zeroes on his wrist. “I could feel it, his life aura fading even if I wasn’t looking for it. It pained me, it actually hurt.” He heard Hazel gasp in realization and reach a trembling hand to touch his wrist, he clenched his eyes shut and carried on; not being able to stop talking. “I went over to him in the Underworld immediately but then… just after a second he disappeared. Not dead anymore.” They stayed in silence for some time before Hazel dared say something.

“That’s… it’s good right?”

“Good?” He laughed humorlessly. “I have no idea what happened, where he is. He literally died and I felt it; it hurt. Even being a son of death, I know this isn’t normal. And I have no idea where he is now.”

“Nico…”

“These numbers aren’t a blessing Hazel, they are a curse. To be so connected with someone, someone I don’t even know that much. To have such…” He couldn’t even finish, he didn’t know what to think.

Hazel’s lips where suddenly on his forehead and he looked up startled at her. She was smiling gently down at him.

“It will be fine, Nico.” She said confidently and tucked his head under her chin, hugging him. Nico hugged back and wished he could believe her.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy Jackson was at Camp Jupiter.

**Percy Jackson** was at _Camp Jupiter_.

This was bad, this was so very bad. They had been looking for months and Percy just suddenly appeared on Camp Jupiter? Something big was happening.

Percy had already gotten himself a quest and was leaving soon with Hazel and Frank. Nico almost laughed; a quest after a day at camp, sure sounded like Percy.

But if Percy was at Camp Jupiter he wondered… He was supposed to go looks for the Doors of Death and he told Hazel he couldn’t intervene… But just a quick look at Camp Half-Blood wouldn’t be much.

He found himself on the shadow of one of the trees on the edge of the forest facing the beach and was stunned for a second. On the water was a huge war ship he was sure was never on camp before. Nico could see a latino boy yelling on the main deck to someone over the side of the ship.

“Did you catch it?!”

“Yeah, you have to stop gesturing so much, Leo. You could have dropped it on the water and then I wouldn’t be able to get it.”

“I’m just honing your reflexes Wonder boy. I’ll give you a 9.5 for that midair catch.” The smaller boy smiled broadly but Nico didn’t care. Another person flew over to the deck and handed something to the guy named Leo. Jason just smiled exasperatedly, the little scar over his lip twitching; Nico almost sighed in relief.

He was at Camp Half Blood this whole time then. The irony of being the only place Nico never thought to look.

He thought for a second of going over, of talking to Jason. But he couldn’t, that would definitely be interfering and any way, he had other things to do.  

They would have time later, maybe.

 

* * *

 

The worst part was having fallen into Cocytus. He could handle fighting monster and drinking fire to stay alive but the thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone. All the time he could hear them.

_Nico and I… **we’ve got no one but each other**._

_Promise to keep my sister safe                                               I’ll do my best. I promise that._

_Where’s my sister?                              We need to talk._

_You promised!                                    She’s **dead**._

_I **left you** to become a Hunter of Artemis                           I died and left you **alone**. _

_You could be accepted, you could have friends at camp.                              Do you really believe that, Percy?_

**_Traitor_ **

_Your sister would have done a better job._

_It would have been better if Bianca have lived._

_Why should I trust you?_

_You mean **you don’t trust me** anymore_

He wondered if getting caught by Gaea’s forces had actually been that bad. Then again, he would only have his own mind as company in the jar.

 

* * *

 

Nico wondered when everything started to go so abysmally bad. Probably right after Rachel had said the prophecy, they just didn’t know it yet.

Right now there he was, on Hazel’s cabin of the ship with her worrying over him, barely living. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and everyone on the ship was blaming themselves. Nico personally believed it was only his fault.

“You should eat. You haven’t eaten in so long. You look… what do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry Hazel.” He just felt empty, nothing meant anything anymore.

“Nico, please. You’ve been through… I don’t even want to think it.” Probably because Percy and Annabeth would have to go through the same. Nico didn’t want to think about it either.

“Maybe later Hazel. Just… go stay with the others. Everyone is really shook up.”

“And so are you. I want to stay with you.” They fell into silence and Nico marveled at the ceiling; it was covered in diamonds and appeared to be a constellation. “I thought you might... want to see Jason or something.” Nico immediately tensed.

“Did he… has he said anything?”

“No… I don’t think… I don’t think he remembers you, Nico.” Hazel continued talking about how once Jason and Leo questioned if saving him was really the wisest thing to do. About how he knew about both camps and didn’t say a word, that it was suspicious. Typical.

“I may have over reacted a little when Jason questioned your loyalties.” It shouldn’t mean anything, he should be used to it; people doubting him. But it hurt.

**_Traitor_ **

“…That’s what a good leader would do.” Nico said dejectedly.

“But Nico! You are… he is… I couldn’t bear if Frank ever doubted me.”

“Jason and I don’t know each other, Hazel. He doesn’t remember me.”

“Isn’t that strange? He and Percy seem to have most of their memories back. This is an important one, why doesn’t he remember?”

“I don’t know, Hazel. Maybe it’s for the best.”

“How can you say that? I saw how you were after he disappeared. When he died. Now you two are finally in the same place again and you are just going to pretend that you two aren’t…”

“Hazel, I asked you not to talk about this. Jason deserves better than this.”

“Deserves better than you?”

“Yes.” Better than this broken shadow, then a son of Hades that only brought misery and mistrust.

“That’s not true.” She said fiercely but Nico only sighed. She didn’t understand.

“Hazel just… don’t mention any of this to Jason. Please.”

“I… if that’s what you want. I just think you two should talk.”

“It is what I want. And to rest.”

“Okay.” He dropped down on the bed and thought she would just leave him alone, so he was surprised when the weight shifted on the side of the bed. She treaded her fingers through his hair and he tensed.

“Hazel...”

“Shh… just, let me Nico. Please.” Her finger kept going and he kept tense. But then he dropped his guard, only this once, and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The moment Nico understood who Favonius’ master was he knew this had been a horrible idea.

“Nico?” Jason said. “What is he talking about?”

“I don’t know. Nothing.” He couldn’t do this, especially not with Jason. Stupid, stupid!

“Nothing?” Favonius cried. “One you care about so much… plunged into Tartarus, the soulmate you deny yourself so close yet so far. Such conflict inside, and still you will not allow the truth?” 

_The soulmate you deny yourself._

He could practically feel Jason’s confusion next to him. Yes, he definitely couldn’t do this.

But of course Jason had to be supportive about this and _it’s for the scepter_ and he hated that they actually needed the thing. So into the air they went with Favonius.

They finally arrived and Nico tried hard to stay on his feet; being the wind was disturbing. He couldn’t for long and braced himself against a column, his legs trembling.

“Hey, man…” Jason stepped towards him, but Nico waved him off. At his feet, the grass turned brown and wilted. The dead patch spread outwards, as if poison was seeping from the soles of his shoes. Great, he _loved_ when this happened.

“Ah…” Favonius nodded sympathetically, Nico wanted to punch him. “I don’t blame you for being nervous, Nico di Angelo. Do you know how _I_ ended up serving Cupid?”

“I don’t serve anyone. Especially not Cupid.”

“Favonius continued as if he hadn’t heard. “I fell in love with a mortal named Hyacinthus. He was _quite_ extraordinary.”

“He…? Oh…” 

“Yes, Jason Grace. I fell in love with a _dude_. Does that shock you?”  And the moment Jason took to answer made Nico’s whole body chill.  

_“I never really thought about it. Why should it matter?”_ Jason had said, but that had been months ago. Before he lost his memories, before the world turned upside down and there was a war again.

“I guess not.” Jason answered and Nico pretended that it didn’t relieve him so much he didn’t hear what was spoken next.

“…Alas, love is never simple.” And Nico would have snorted if he had the will to. Favonius went on talking about Hyacinthus and Apollo and jealousy and murder; all very romantic really.

_CUPID_

The name echoed through the ruins and Nico didn’t think his back could get any stiffer.

“That would be my cue.” Favonius stood. “Think long and hard about how you proceed, Nico di Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you… well, your fate will be even sadder than mine.” The wind god disappeared in a swirl of red and gold. The summer air suddenly felt oppressive. The ground shook, and Nico and Jason drew their swords.

_So._

The voice rushed by them like a bullet, but no one was there. Nico felt his heart quicken.

_You come to claim the scepter._

Nico stood back to back with Jason, thinking of ways they – he – could get out of this without having his secrets revealed to the other boy.

“Cupid, where are you?” Jason called and the voice laughed. It sounded deep and rich but also threatening – like a tremor before a major earthquake.

_Where you least expect me. As Love always is._ Cupid answered and Nico wondered if the god had some kind of twisted sense of humor before Jason was suddenly hurled across the street. He topped down a set of steps and sprawled on the floor; Nico hurried after him.

_I would think you’d know better, Jason Grace._ Cupid’s voice whirled around him and he almost tripped on the steps on his way to Jason _You’ve found your soulmate, but you lost it. Still no memories of who it was. You wonder if there’s a reason for that. Do you still doubt yourself?_

“You okay?” Nico asked offering a hand to Jason but avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Yeah. Just sucker punched.”

_Oh, did you expect me to play fair?_ Cupid laughed. _I am the god of love. I am_ never _fair._

Nico’s mind was reeling so much he only noticed that an arrow was making its way towards him after Jason deflected it. They ran up the steps. Jason pulled him to one side as another as another gust of wind toppled a column that would have crushed him flat. They were both so high on alert that he doubted the electrical charge between them had been noticeable; the same one when Jason grabbed him to fly into the palace or on Reyna’s office many months ago.

“Is this guy Love or Death?” Jason growled while Nico thought that he much rather face Thanatos.

_Ask your friends. Frank, Hazwl and Percy met my counterpart, Thanatos. We are not so different. Except death is sometimes kinder._

“We just want the scepter!” Nico shouted, braver than he actually felt. “We’re trying to stop Gaea. Are you on the gods’ side or not?”

A second arrow hit the ground between Nico’s feet and glowed white-hot. Nico stumbled back as the arrow burst into a geyser of flame. Just what was this guy doing with these arrows?

_Love is on every side, and no one’s side. Don’t ask what Love can do for you._

“Great,” Jason said. “Now he is spouting greeting card messages.” Then he spun, slicing his sword through the air. His blade hit into something solid. Nico almost didn’t believe when he heard a grunt. Jason swung his sword again but hit nothing. On the paving stones, a trail of golf shimmered – the blood of the gods.

_Very good, Jason,_ Cupid said _At least_ you _can sense my presence. Even a glancing hit is more than most heroes can manage._

“So now I get the scepter?” Jason asked.

Cupid laughed. _Unfortunately, you could not wield it. Only a child of the Underworld can summon the dead legions. And only and officer of Rome can lead them._

“But…” Jason faltered and Nico could see the doubt Cupid had talked about. “Just leave that to us, Nico can summon -”  

A third arrow zipped by Jason’s shoulder and neither of them was fast enough to react. Nico gasped as it sunk into his sword arm.

“Nico!”

Nico stumbled to keep on his feet, rage and pain filled him.

“Enough games!” Nico shouted. “Show yourself!”

Cupid started talking again, something about Psyche. But Nico couldn’t hear him, there was a constant stream of phrases in his mind.

_Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings. Tell the truth. Conquer you feelings._

He snapped out of it when thunder shook the valley. Lightning blasted a crater where the voice had been speaking. There was silence. _Did it actually work?_ But then an invisible force knocked Jason to the ground. His sword skittered across the road.

_A good try,_ Cupid said. _But love cannot be pinned down so easily._

A wall collapsed next to Jason. Nico felt his heart stop for a second watching the other boy barely manage to roll aside.

“Stop it!” Nico yelled. “It’s me you want. Leave him alone!”

_Poor Nico di Angelo._ The god’s voice was tinged with disappointment, Nico wished he could poke his sword through it. _Do you know what you want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone her lack of faith. And you – what have you risked in my name?_

“I’ve been to Tartarus and back,” Nico snarled. “You don’t scare me.”

_I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest._

All around Nico, the ground shifted. The grass withered, and the stones cracked as if something was moving in the earth beneath, trying to push its way through.

“Give us Diocletian’s scepter; we don’t have time for games.”

_Games?_ Cupid struck, slapping Nico sideways into a granite pedestal. _Love is no game! It is no flowery softness! It is hard work – a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you – especially the truth. Only then does it yield rewards._

Nico picked himself up from the floor and flinched because of the pain. Why was Cupid badgering on him so much? Nico knew better than anyone that love wasn’t easy.  Look at what happened when he loved someone. Bianca. Percy. Jason… no, he didn’t love Jason. He barely knew Jason.

“Nico,” Jason called, “what does this guy _want_ from you?” And Nico had to stop himself from laughing because Jason was the last person he wanted here right now. No, okay; maybe Percy would be worse.

_Tell him, Nico di Angelo,_ Cupid said. _Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you run away. Why you always run away and why you are always alone._

Nico let loose a guttural scream. The ground at his feet split open and skeletons crawled forth – dead romans with missing hands and caved-in skulls, cracked ribs, and jaws unhinged. Some were dressed in the remnants of togas. Other had glinting pieces of armor hanging off their chests.

_Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?_ Cupid taunted.

Nico felt de darkness in him moving, going outwards. All his fear and hatred and shame…

He thought about Bianca and that day in Maine, with Percy and the manticore. How Percy’s sword gleamed in the dark. How his ten year old self had looked down at his writs frowning. How Percy had promised to keep Bianca safe and Nico believed him. He had looked into his sea-green eyes and thought, _How can he possibly fail? This is a hero._ He was Nico’s favorite game brought to life.

But then Percy returned without his sister, and Nico screamed and called him a liar but even so he couldn’t harm the son of Poseidon. He was terrified of his own powers, his own emotions; so he fled.

He thought about the time he was alone, when he couldn’t reach his father and was afraid to do so. When he realized that being a son of Hades meant he could see Bianca again. He thought about the few time he did manage to see Bianca again and how it always made him elated and hollow at the same time.

And then he thought about after the war, how he found Hazel. How they went to camp Jupiter together. How his eyes met Jason’s for the first time and his world stopped. How the other boy touched his wrist with his and it was unlike anything he had ever felt. How he and Jason talked before he disappeared, how he actually thought that maybe they could…

Nico forced himself to snap out of it. He couldn’t let those things show. He surged forward with his skeletons and tried to fight with the invisible god. He felt some satisfaction that the god started to struggle.

_Interesting!_ Cupid said. _Do you have the strength after all?_ Nico would like to say he had all the strength to punch the guy in the face if he could just see him.

“I hide because no one cares!” Nico screamed but he could fell himself waning. “No one cares if I’m there or not! No one tries…” But that wasn’t true, Nico knew it wasn’t completely true. Hazel tried, she cared. And Jason…

_“So please, just give us a chance to be…_ us _.”_

_Still hiding,_ Cupid said, smashing one of his skeletons to pieces. _You do not have the strength._

“Nico.” Jason said quietly and Nico dared to glance at him. His blue eyes where wide and he stared at Nico like he had never seen anything like it. And Nico knew then that Jason had understood, that he had seen all his memories and emotions. Nico could be sick. He faltered back a step when Jason approached, still an awed look on his face.

_And so you run away again,_ Cupid chided. _From your friends, from your feelings, from the truth. From yourself._

“I don’t have friends!” Nico yelled, not bothering to correct the rest of the accusations. “I run because I don’t belong! I’ll never belong!” The god was pinned by his skeletons now, but he just laughed cruelly like it was nothing. Because it wasn’t really, all he wanted was Nico’s struggle; Nico’s misery.

“Leave him alone, Cupid. This isn’t…”  Nico almost jumped at how close Jason had gotten. The older boy looked down at him with his stupid understanding blue eyes. “Nico, please…” He didn’t have to ask what Jason was asking for.

“That day… the day I brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter… That was the day my watch stopped.” Jason just nodded and rubbed at his own watch, not taking his eyes of Nico. The son of Hades knew that even if he didn’t finish his sentence Jason had already understood what he meant. “It was the day yours stopped too.”

Cupid became visible, but Nico could care less at that moment. Jason didn’t stop looking at him, as if he was seeing the sky for the first time. Nico couldn’t handle it. Cupid watched him with satisfaction, as if he’d identified the exact spot for his next arrow to make a clean kill.

“I’m your soulmate, Jason Grace. That’s the truth. That’s the big secret.” He glared at Cupid. “Happy now?”

“Oh, Nico. Don’t think of me a sadist. Soulmates, fate, love… it all walks together. I wouldn’t say that it always makes you happy.” His voice sounded smaller, almost human. “Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But you can’t escape your fate Nico di Angelo. You can’t hide from it.”

Cupid dissolved into the wind.

On the ground where he’d stood lay the scepter of Diocletian, what they had come here for; Nico almost forgot. He knelt and picked it up, than hesitantly regarded Jason. The older boy was still staring at him, unreadable expression on his face.

“Nico…”  Jason said taking a step towards him, Nico took one backwards.

“No, Jason…just, let it go.”

“Let it go? I’ve been wondering about this for months and now you’re going to act like it’s nothing?”

“Jason, we don’t really have time for this right now. Just… please.” He could see that Jason was already opening his mouth to say something but he faltered when he really stopped to look at Nico’s face. Nico wondered how he looked right now, if he looked as miserable and angry as he felt. By the look on Jason’s face probably yes.

“Okay, let’s just go back then. The others are probably wondering where we are.” The others, now Jason knew and would probably tell the others. If only Piper and Leo but still it was… “Nico, Nico! Calm down. If you want to keep quiet about this it’s okay. I won’t say anything.” Nico didn’t realize he had been talking aloud, panicking about the prospect of other people knowing. Judging…

“Cupid is wrong tough.” Jason stated and Nico looked up at him confusedly. “You did sacrifice a lot for love. That’s more than I can say for myself. All you did for your sisters, for Percy… it’s very brave.”

“We should get back to the ship.”

“Yeah. I can fly us - ”

“No, this time we’re shadow traveling, I’ve had enough of the winds for a while.”  He hesitantly took Jason’s forearm in his hand. Ignoring the electrical feeling he let de darkness engulf them.

 

* * *

 

 

He managed to avoid Jason longer than he expected considering they were on a ship together. It combined a strategy of trying not to let him be alone with anyone else for long and at the same time never allowing for them to be alone together.

But Leo got himself blow off the ship and the Argo II itself was a wreck. They were stranded in the northern coast of Africa with their only hope being Jason convincing the South Wind to help them or Leo magically appearing out of nowhere.

On one of these days, before one of his daily conferences, found Jason and Nico finally alone together.

“You are not an easy person, did you know?”

“I’m aware, yes.” Jason’s lips twitched as if what Nico said was amusing.

“I’ve tried talking to Hazel, but she would just apologize and say you asked her not to talk about it. She doesn’t seem to agree with you though.”

“I’m aware of that too.” Hazel had been pestering him about it, almost begging him to sort things out with Jason.

“You can’t avoid me forever.”

“You want to bet?”

“Nico!” Jason’s blue eyes sparkled in anger; it made Nico think of lightings. He could almost feel the static emanating from the son of Jupiter.

“You sure are persistent Grace, I’ll give you that.”  Nico smirked at his phrase of so long ago but Jason brought his hands to his head as if in pain.

“You… you said that to me once before right?”

“I… yes. Are you okay?”

“Every time I remember or am close to remembering something about you I get this pain in my head.”

“Maybe you should take it as a sign not to remember.”

“I take it as a sign that I definitely want to remember.”

“Stubborn, what else could I expect from a son of Jupiter.” Nico let himself smirk and Jason smiled even with his head hurting again. Then Nico let himself remember the situation they were in. “We need to leave soon” Jason sobered immediately.

“You sense something?”

“Percy is close to the Doors, he’ll need us if he’s going to make it through alive.” Jason opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as if unsure of what he was going to say before getting a determined look on his face.

“Is Percy one of the reasons you’ve been avoiding me?” Nico felt his blood going cold, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this.

“ _What?”_

“Because I understand. Really… I saw how much you care about Percy. How important he is to you…”

“Shut up, Grace.”

“I meant it. I get it…”

“You don’t get anything.”

“…just because we are soulmates it doesn’t mean…”

“Stop! This has nothing to do with Percy! It has to do with the fact that I don’t fit anywhere, especially not with you.”

“That is not true.”

“Really? I’m the son of _Hades_ , Jason. I might as well be covered in blood and sewage, the way people treat me. I don’t belong anywhere. I’m not even from this _century_.”

“So is Hazel! The difference between you two is that she doesn’t shun people from her. You want to trust somebody? Let me be that person. It’s better than hiding.” Nico felt his anger really rise at that, it was just what Cupid had said.

“Hiding?”  He repeated deadly quiet. He saw Jason’s itch to his sword and tried not to sneer at it. All big talk about trust and he was afraid of him.

“Yes, hiding. You’ve run away from both camps. You are running away from me. You’re so afraid you’ll get rejected that you won’t even try. Maybe it is time to come out of your shadows.” Nico dropped his eyes, not being able to keep staring at those blue eyes.

“I’m going to honor my promise, I’ll take you to Epirus. I’ll help you close the Doors of Death. Then that’s it. I’m leaving – forever.”

He looked up just in time to see Jason’s panicked look before the doors behind him opened and he turned. Nico left without another word.

 

* * *

 

 

So much for leaving forever, but he couldn’t just do nothing. So here he was tying ropes to the Athena Parthenos and dismissing the insisting son of Poseidon.

“Dude, I’m trying to say thank you.”

Nico laughed without humor. “I’m trying to say you don’t need to. Now I need to finish this, if you could give me some space?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Percy walked away and Nico continued to slip the ropes over his shoulder. He tensed once he heard steps coming near him again.

“Last time you said you would set aside time for us. I told you I’d hold you to that.” The words startled him so much he almost dropped the ropes. He turned and there was Jason looking down at him; blue eyes sparkling.

“Jason.”

“This is me, holding you to that.”

“You remembered.”

“Yeah. Worst timing though.”

“Yeah, with the world’s impending doom and all.” Jason had the nerve to smile. “I don’t have time for this Jason. I have to leave with Reyna and coach any minute now.”

“Reyna and Piper are still saying goodbye to each other. We have time to talk about this.”

“Fine. Then talk.”

“I tried giving you a sign that I trust you. Please, give me one too.” Nico wanted to say that it didn’t mean anything, that he didn’t owe Jason anything. But he couldn’t, he wanted to know what the other boy was thinking.

“What do you want?”

“Promise me. Promise this time that after all this we will talk. We will have time, make time.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Jason.”

“I’m asking for a chance, again. You said yes before, why not again?” Jason looked at him hopefully but Nico was looking at the approaching people behind them. Coach Hedge up front with his bat and behind him Reyna and Piper held hands. Piper was laughing at something and Reyna was actually smiling at the other girl. It seemed so much easier for them.

He looked back at Jason and sighed wistfully. “Okay.”

“…Okay?” Jason repeated but there was a smile starting to form on his lips.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what it’s a fun idea? Going through all the books looking for phrases that possibly scarred Nico. Did I say fun? I meant soul shattering. ~~(Nico was so happy in Titan’s Curse, someone kill me).~~ But the sibling love in this one is strong too, so I’m happy.
> 
> So this chapter took longer and was bigger than I intended. My classes started again and college takes a huge amount of time/energy from me. So I have no idea when the next chapter might be up and I can’t honestly say it will be soon. Sorry :/
> 
> But once again, thank you all so much for the support, comments and kudos. I still can’t believe there are so many of you that like this fic.


	4. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would have been good for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long half because of college and half because I’m ~~scared~~ anxious to finish it. It’s been a joy writing this and so many of you liking it has made it all more enjoyable. So I hope this last chapter is up to par with the others for you guys.
> 
> Behold my inability to write action scenes. Also, I might have gotten over dramatic with this. I’m ~~not~~ sorry.

 

Looking back at it, while ducking so a dagger wouldn’t go straight through his head, Jason could see that the seven of them going to Athens so they could stop Gaea wasn’t a really well thought plan. Like, what did they expect? To just walk in there and stab Gaea in the face before she awoke? That would have been great, yes please, why couldn’t it have been like that?

Alas, the road to Athens hadn’t been an easy one. Besides all the monsters and the Argo having to be repaired at least three times they had also encountered Ephialtes and Otis again, and later Enceladus. They were lucky that apparently Bacchus just couldn’t stand the twins just as much as them and showed up to ‘help’ once more. As for Enceladus, Hecate had taken a liking to Hazel and showed up just as hope of winning was failing them.

And now they were in Athens on Feast of Spes day, struggling with all the other giants and watching as Gaea only got bigger and bigger. They were outnumbered by giants and monsters. Jason had his back to Percy while they combined a storm like they had on Fort Sumter. He could only watch in panic as Hippolytus – bane of Hermes – carried Piper and Leo to where Gaea was arising. _The Blood of Olympus._

Then from somewhere behind him a formation of arrows hit the giant perfectly, making him drop the two demigods. Jason stared in disbelief.  

“Holy, Hades.” Percy whispered next to him and Jason thought only an expression before noticing that Percy was actually staring at something behind them. Jason turned and indeed there the god was, Hades himself with what seemed to be at least half of Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter with him. The Apollo kids, both roman and greek, were just lowering their bows and so were the Hunters of Artemis. He could distinguish his sister in the distance and Jason was sure he was hallucinating.

He blinked twice hard but the scene kept the same. He had never actually seen Hades, but it was hard to mistake the God with the dark aura he emanated, the anguished souls from his blood red cloak, stygian iron armor and the famous Helm of Darkness. There was a darkness that cloaked the demigods, like they had just shadowtraveled; which they probably had by the looks of it. When it dissipated Jason could see clearly all of them ready for battle and Nico beside his father.

Jason felt the most inappropriate need to laugh out loud. Maybe they could actually win this now.

 

* * *

 

 They did.

As each demigod took on the bane of their parents said gods started appearing on the battle field, combining their strengths to defeat their enemies. When Ares - Mars? Jason couldn’t tell – showed up next to Frank he simply said

_“Well, we can’t have Hades have all the fun again.”_ And proceeded to blast earthborns.

So now he sat on the soiled ground with Thalia at his side and Percy and Annabeth on the other, holding his arm that had been pierced by a dagger and looking through all the destruction and demigods and Gods alike. His father and Percy’s where discussing something with the other and it shouldn’t make Jason feel at peace but it did. Of course it wouldn’t last.

“NICO!!” Hazel’s scream resonated trough the battlefield and Jason felt his heart stop; the pain he was feeling wasn’t from his forearm alone. It came from his wrist.

“No.” He whispered desperately before getting up and running, flying really, to where Hazel’s voice had come. He could faintly hear Thalia calling back to him.

He found Hazel kneeling and crying next to a body. A body that he couldn’t recognize as Nico, because there was no way that pale and bloody person with a staff pierced through his stomach was Nico di Angelo. But it was and Jason kneeled next to the other boy’s head wondering where his heart was, because he couldn’t feel it in his chest.

“Father! Father please.” Hazel pleaded and only then Jason noted that Hades had approached then. The gods face was impassible, but Jason saw something flicker in his steel cold eyes when they looked down to his son.

“He can’t… Hazel.” Nico’s voice sounded broken and like it hurt him to speak, which probably did. Jason wanted to make him stop talking until they managed to right this. “He has… to respect…” Hazel shushed her brother and started to frantically look around.

“Someone get an Apollo kid then. Apollo himself!” Jason could see from the corner of his eyes that they had gathered the attention of the others. Thalia had come to stand next to him and he vaguely registered Percy and Annabeth gasping at the scene before them.

“It’s too… late Hazel.” Nico struggled to reach a hand to Hazel’s cheek, to brush a tear aside. It only made her sob harder. “I’m proud… very proud of you. I’m sorry… I wasn’t…” He didn’t finish but Hazel just shook her head in denial, turned to Frank behind her and cried harder. Nico turned his head towards Jason and extended his other hand to him. Jason took it, not minding of the blood that coated it, only caring for how Nico’s dark eyes were gleaming.

“You’ll be fine.” Jason whispered but knew it wasn’t true. All the gods where watching now and if Jason had the strength he would yell at them for not doing anything. They were _gods._

“No…I won’t…” Nico’s lips tried forming a bitter smile but it pained him. _“…an oath to keep with a final breath…_ I guess this … is the only time… I have left for… us.” Blood was starting to trickle down from the boys mouth and Jason had to fight the sobs that also wanted to come out of him.

“Don’t say that.” He whispered back and started to feel he dread when Nico’s hand in his slackened.

“You would have been good for me.” Where the son of Hades last words before his eyes went completely lifeless.

“No! Nico! Nico!” Jason yelled but it has useless, he was gone. He brought the hand he was still holding closer and just stared at Nico’s body, completely in shock of what to do.

“What good are you guys for?!” Thalia screaming in the deafening silence that had fallen almost made Jason jump out of the shock he was in, however he only turned his head to see his sister glaring at the gods. He could feel the electricity running through her body.

“Thalia.” A little girl he recognized as Artemis spoke, her voice in a warning tone.

“Lady Artemis, I’m not sorry. You are all here, just _watching_. You could very well have saved him.”

“There are rules, Thalia.” Their father came imposingly forward and looked down at them. “We don’t meddle with…” Thalia interrupted with a scornful laugh.

“That’s _all_ that you do! You use us as pawns with your quests and prophecies!”

“ _Thalia_.” They stared at each other and the thunders had all the other campers jumping in fear.

“Orpheus.” Thalia blurts out suddenly and turns to look at Hades. “You let him bring his wife, Eurydice, back from the Underworld.”

“That was Persephone’s doing. She has a soft heart.” Was all the king of the Underworld said. Jason wondered if he was being too hopeful in thinking Hades didn’t disapprove of the path Thalia was taking.

“Selene and Ariadne! Dionysius brought his mother and wife back from death too!” Dionysius only raised his hands in a gesture to keep him out of this. “And Theseus! Heracles brought him back with him when he left the Underworld.” And if Jason wasn’t imagining things the Olympians where starting to look contrite. Except for Apollo and Hades, who seemed to be having a staring conversation.  

“What is your point, Thalia?” Zeus asked almost sounding impatient.

“That Nico di Angelo is just as much as a hero as any of the seven. Without him none of us would be here. We would probably be dead and Olympus destroyed.” Silence met the statement, every god seemingly considering her point before she randomly blurted out “A gift!”

“Excuse me?”

“When Percy fulfilled the last prophecy you offered him a gift. Aren’t the seven going to be offered gifts too?”   

“She is right. They earned it.” Minerva – or was it Athena? – agreed, looking mainly at her daughter.

“Jason, my son.” Jason marveled for a second at how it was the first time in his live he actually heard those words. But Zeus continued as if what he said next pained him to admit. “When Perseus… saved Olympus last year, he was offered godhood. He declined. What is the choice you are going to make?” Jason opened his mouth and faltered, not because he didn’t know what he wanted for once, but because Juno chose to step forward and look at him expectantly.

“Jason, you could be with us. We could be a real family. Forever” Jason just stared, not believing he was actually hearing this.

“You are not my family.” This was the first time he had ever seen his father and he could count on one hand the ones he saw Juno. She was taken him from his mother, from his sister. Vanished the memories he had of the only home he knew and the only person he felt complete with. He turned to look at his friends.  “This is my family, and all that I want is Nico back in it.” He looked back at Juno and by her pursed lips and clenched hands Jason was sure he was done for, but Zeus took the reins once more.

“Very well. Hades, you can bring your _son_ back.” Hades only tipped his head in acknowledge and for a second stared at Jason in something he vaguely recognized as approval before letting darkness surround him and disappearing. Then out of nowhere a blond, tanned guy kneeled on Nico’s other side and shot Jason a blinding smile. Apollo.

“ Well, we better start healing this thing fast before uncle Hades brings his soul back or else he’ll just come back to bleed to death again. Will?” He called for his son, already making the iron staff disappear and singing under his breath. He looks up once Solace is next to him. “Where is Austin? Oh.” His brightness dims, and if only for a second Jason feel terrible for saving only Nico’s life when so many where lost at the same time. “Have Kayla help you then, and trust my other children.” Apollo continues after a moment, but is once again focusing on Nico. “He will need to be under care after this before you discharge him.” The he starts to sing again, Will also chanting next to him.

“Zeus, we have to leave. All of us here, in the ancient land, is making it unstable.” Jason kept staring at what Apollo was doing, but he was sure it was Annabeth’s mother talking.

“You are right, Athena.” He nodded once before turning his gaze once more to Jason and his friends. “Once the seven of you are back in America you are summoned to Olympus so we can best upon your _rewards_.”   With that Zeus and the rest of the Olympians vanished, only Apollo staying behind with Nico still.

“Charming as ever, our father.” The Sun god says rolling his eyes once he is done with Nico. He gets up and looks around at the demigod army with a smile. “I guess I’ll give you guys a little help at least.” Blinding light suddenly overcomes then and Jason feels as if he is falling on the void.

He finally opens his eyes when there’s a groan from the boy laying on the floor. They are on the Argo II again, and all the others too if all the sound coming from it are true. They are right on the hall of the sickbay and Nico is starting to come to. Jason doesn’t have a chance to react before Will Solace and one of his siblings take Nico away from him and into the room.

He just stares as the door closes.

 

* * *

 

Why was a hospital, or sickbay in this case, always white? It seemed to only bring attention on how the people in it were anything but fine. Like it made a dark atmosphere feel only darker. 

Jason tried looking at anything that wasn't the people around him, but all he saw was white. White walls, white floors, white door; everything white. Like Nico had been... 

He shook his head to get rid of the image. It had been only a few minutes, but they felt like an eternity. Nico had been dead on his arms and Jason never again wanted to think about it. Harder said than done, with said boy still with the Apollo kids across the wall they were all staring.

Jason chanced a glance around. Of the seven of them only Leo wasn't there. He had said something about organic life forms and managing the ship full of people now but Jason didn't really mind, he understood Leo enough to get it. 

Piper and Reyna where on his right side, Piper occasionally putting a hand on his arm and squeezing it. It seemed like nothing but it actually did help some. He was surprised that Reyna was adamant on staying there too though. At first he figured it was only because Piper was staying too. But he still knew Reyna pretty well to know that her blank expression said more than any other she could have worn. She was just as worried as any of them. 

Hazel and Frank where on his other side, Frank's arm not leaving the girl's shoulders despite the fact that Hazel couldn't seem to be able to stop fidgeting; more than once there was a stray dagger or sword flying out of nowhere towards the Pluto's daughter. The fact she didn't even have the will to blush and apologize said volumes of the state she was in. 

And a few feet away from every one were Percy and Annabeth on the floor. Percy was slumped with his head on the wall, just staring at the ceiling. Annabeth just held his hand next to him, apparently having given up on talking reassurances to the son of Poseidon. If Jason didn't have more important things on his mind right now he was sure he would be a little annoyed at how hard Percy was taking this. 

Footsteps down the hall had all of them on alert and staring at the door before realizing the mistake and turning to see Thalia approaching them.

"Still nothing?" She asked frowning at them and then at the door as if it was the big culprit here; Jason was inclined to share the sentiment. But right now he could only shake his head in denial. 

Piper moved so Thalia could take the place on his side and Jason looked down at his sister when she took his hand on hers. Huh, he had to look down at his  _older_ sister. Said older sister that was actually younger than him now. He wondered how it would have been to have a normal life, without godly parents, immortal sisters, wars and staffs across his soulmate's stomach. 

“You should be with your hunters.” He says but doesn’t mean it, not really. Because despite still having fourteen years between them, she is still family and the closest he could feel to home beside Nico…

“They can handle themselves; I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” The grip on his hand tightened and he felt his throat constrict and he was almost losing it again. Feeling his eyes burn and thoughts go to places he wouldn’t let them.

What if it had been for nothing? Throwing back his father’s and Juno’s blessing, risking everything, and Nico didn’t even come out of this alive?

Footsteps again, and this time from the other side of the door. He could feel Thalia glancing at him and his expression mustn’t have been as controlled as he liked to think since whatever she saw just made her grip harder and put her other hand on his arm too.

The door finally opened and Will Solace came out, looking tired. Jason could only hear the blood rushing through his ears while the son of Apollo took a moment to look at each of them.

“Will? How is his condition?” Annabeth spoke from her corner with Percy, the sound of her voice resonating on the dead quiet that had taken place when Will came out of the sickbay.

“We managed to stabilize him. It was trickier than it should be since he was so malnourished and lost a lot of blood.”

“But…but he’ll be…” Hazel stuttered, finally disentangling herself from Frank so she could stare directly at Solace.

“He’ll be fine. It will probably take some time for him to awake and even then he’ll be on strict be rest for some time.” Will smiled brightly at them and Jason felt all the tension leave his body; if it weren’t for Thalia holding him he would have probably let himself fall to de ground. But then suddenly he had his arms full and all he could look down at was cinnamon curly hair.

“Thank you, thank you so much. I’m sorry, so sorry.” Hazel kept mumbling into his shirt and Jason was alarmed when he felt it get damp. He hovered his arms uncertain of what to do with them and glanced at Frank for help. The son of Mars just smiled ruefully and shrugged. Jason carefully embraced Hazel back and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the girl just tightened her arms around him.

The stood like that for a while, no one saying anything. When Hazel finally let go of him she looked up at him with shimmering golden eyes and a shy smile that he couldn’t help but reciprocate despite everything.

“You can go see him if you want.” Will said and all of them moved before he held a hand to stop them. “Actually, only Hazel and Jason. Nico is still asleep and recovering, it’s better not to have too much commotion inside. Besides there are still the others who are also healing. Too many people will disturb the chants.” He nodded at them before entering the sickbay once more.

Jason looked down at his sister; Thalia gave him a smirk before squeezing his hand once more and lightly shoving him forward. Hazel gave Frank a final hug before following Solace inside. But Jason found himself stuck on the threshold, his heart suddenly wanting to come out through his throat.

Hazel turned back once she noticed he wasn’t behind her and whatever she saw on his face made her smile a little. She walked back towards him, grabbed his hand in her smaller one and they walked together. The murmurs of both Latin and Greek chantings from different bays filled his ears while they walked to the one Nico was. And once inside Jason was glad for the hold Hazel had on him, since Hazel’s hand clenching almost painfully in his told him she was also hurting at the scene before them.

Nico wasn’t exactly a big person on a normal situation, but laying there paler than usual, with bandages and so many white sheets, the son of Hades seemed downright tiny and fragile. It made Jason remember the battle and the staff and the blood and

_You would have been good for me._

_Stop it!_ Jason told himself and squeezed Hazel hand hard without meaning to. She looked up at him with concern before nodding and letting go of him to take place on Nico’s bedside. Jason hesitantly went to the other side and just stared.

His hands itched to touch; to be sure the boy in front of him was actually alive. He could see him breathing but Jason wanted to _feel_ it. But he didn’t think he had the right to do that. He looked over to Hazel and bit his lower lip when he saw her moving a lock of Nico’s dark hair from his face. He was surprised at how he longed to do that, to have that kind of liberty.

“I don’t think he knows how important he is to me.” Hazel said in almost a whisper, but Jason caught it and widened his eyes at her. She kept hers on Nico. “I don’t think he knows how good he really is. He just sees what he thinks people see and it’s not… it’s not true… it’s just…” She was choking at her words and Jason found himself right next to her.

“Hazel.” He said softly putting his hand on her shoulder. Blazing golden eyes looked up once more at him.

“He is my family. I love him, and he is _good_.” She said it like a challenge, like she wanted to convince Jason of it.

“I _know._ ” He answered simply and didn’t waver his gaze from her glaring eyes. He didn’t know what she was looking for but suddenly she just let her shoulders drop and smiled tiredly at him.

“You do, don’t you.”

 

* * *

 

Hazel and Jason were hardly ever somewhere else if not by Nico’s side for the day that followed, but the son of Hades didn’t show signs of waking up. Will told them it was normal, but they couldn’t help but be anxious thinking something could go wrong. So when Solace brought Frank and Piper to make them take a walk outside the sickbay he wasn’t surprised. It didn’t mean he didn’t leave reluctantly though.

They found themselves at the quarterdeck where Leo was stirring the ship and Reyna, Annabeth and Percy were at too. They were already almost at the coast of Spain, making a terrific travel time. He wondered if the gods where helping on the way back somehow, for a ship filled with demigods was sure to attract more monster than just seven.  Jason also marveled at how different the Argo was filled with people and at the wonder of both Greeks and Romans actually getting along on board of it.

“Where’s Thalia?” He asked once they were all gathered, missing his sister and her hunters.

“She and the Hunters took the night watch and are now asleep in your cabin.” Jason just nodded in understanding. Everyone was sharing their cabins and even so there was no space for everyone. He told Thalia she could have his, he wouldn’t spend his time there anyway.

“Still nothing on di Angelo?” The question came, surprisingly, from Reyna. She had that blank worried look on her face again.

“No, he is still sleeping. Will says is normal though.” Hazel answered trying to sound cheerful and failing. Silence overtook them.

“He did it in his sleep.” Reyna said suddenly and all eyes fell on her, not understanding. She carried on. “It took us over a week to get the statue over to Camp Half-Blood, and every time he slept to regain his forces he was using his subconscious to communicate with Hades. To try and convince him to help us. And once we got to the middle of the fight from both camps he was the one to basically stop it with an earthquake.” She stopped for a second to let the information sink in; the only ones who didn’t look surprised were Jason and Hazel. “He did it without knowing if his father would help. He asked for his father’s help without knowing if either camp would follow Death to Greece. We would all be dead if it weren’t for Nico di Angelo.” She concluded and Jason finally understood where she was coming from. It wasn’t just worry for a comrade; it was actual respect Nico had from Reyna.

A frustrated grunt made them all jump and Jason watched startled while Percy stalked away from them, Annabeth called him back to no avail.

“What is it with him?”  Jason asked, honestly a little irritated. Percy had been weird the whole time back from Greece.

“He’s just… Could you please talk to him, Jason?” Annabeth pleaded and Jason barely opened his mouth to question it when she continued. “Please, I just think he really needs to talk to one of you.” And for some reason Jason had the distinct feeling that that ‘you’ meant him and Nico.

 So Jason just followed after Percy, only sighing a little when he noticed Hazel sneaking back to the sickbay with Frank. He found the son of Poseidon leaning against de main mast, staring at the horizon. Jason however took a moment to look at the mast itself; Nico used to spend a lot of time up there before. He then leaned next to Percy on the mast, also looking at the horizon and just waited.

“I failed her.” Percy said after some time, and Jason frowned in confusion to who he was talking about. “His sister, Bianca. She asked me to take care of him and I never did.” Silence again, but Jason didn’t feel like Percy was done just yet. “He was such a happy kid, you know, almost annoyingly so. And then Bianca died … He made me promise to protect her, and I failed him too.” Jason thought back at their encounter with Eros and the visions of Nico’s memories and how impossible it seemed that Nico had been that little kid once.

“It wasn’t something you had power over, Percy.” And Jason actually believed it was true; if there was something growing up with prophecies and numbers on your wrists thought you was that you can’t really escape what is meant to be.

“I know! I just…” Green eyes stared at him and Jason could see that this was what was really bothering Percy. “He saved my life so many times. He saved everyone’s lives so many times… I just feel guilty about it all.” He looked back to the sea and Jason did to. They stood there in silence because how could one answer something like that. But he could feel that a weight had lifted from Percy, if only a little.“Will you do it for me?” He turned his eyes inquiringly back to Percy, but he carried on looking forward while talking. “Take care of him?”

“Nico doesn’t really need anyone taking care of him.” It didn’t mean Jason wouldn’t try though.

“No, but you will do it anyway. Won’t you?” Percy smirked at him and Jason almost laughed for the first time in what it felt like an eternity.

“Yeah.” They stood in companionable silence for a moment before rushed steps came stomping towards them. Frank stopped in front of them and the second he took to regain his breath made Jason’s blood start to leave his face.

“Jason! He’s awake!” And if he or Percy had said anything else, Jason had not stayed to hear it. He got to the sickbay so fast he would later try to remember if he flew to it.

Then he stood there, staring at the two people in front of him. Hazel had one of Nico’s hand in both of hers and she held it to her forehead, crying. Nico just looked at her, seemingly not knowing what to do. But then he noticed Jason.

Electric blue eyes found dark brown ones and for that moment everything seemed to stop.

Jason remembered of that day so much time ago on Reyna’s office. Of time seemingly having stopped and all he could see, all he could discern, was the boy in front of him. He didn’t notice Hazel leaving, but she must have since he was sitting on the chair she was occupying before. He didn’t remember moving nor sitting, he just stared and stared.

His hand moved without his permission and he felt another beneath his. The skin felt dry and the long fingers were bony. He turned the hand in his and finally looked down from the wide dark eyes that stared back at him to the numbers he could still see on the other’s wrist.

_00.00.00_

And it was all it took for Jason to finally let himself go of all that he was still holding back. He touched his forehead to the numbers and sobbed. The kind of desperate crying that shook your whole body with it. He could feel Nico tensing beneath his touch but he couldn’t stop, not now that was finally letting it out.

The fingers of the hand beneath him touched his temple and tentatively tangled into his hair. It was soothing, and Jason actually felt his sobs lessen into gasps. It wasn’t long before his tiredness caught up too and all was dark.

 

* * *

 

After twelve years on the legion Jason knew he was a fairly light sleeper. Footsteps, rustlings, even the wind blowing differently sometimes made him instantly alert. It made sleeping a little difficult but he managed.

So, to slowly awake with long fingers treading through his hair was a surprise. Not a bad one, not at all. His hair had gotten longer than he was used to, and after Sciron singed off a part of it he considered cutting it again. But right now, nuzzling back into the touch, he might just let it stay longer.

The hand froze the second he moved though and Jason reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the boy laying in front of him. Nico looked embarrassedly at his hand, as if it had betrayed him, and tried to retreat it quickly. Jason caught it in his before it could go back to the younger boy’s side. For a second it looked like Nico would fight him off, but he let their hands go down onto the sheets with a blush on his face. And to see that color, life, blooming across pale cheeks made Jason irrationally relieved.

“Hey.” He said quietly, remembering where they actually were. “Sorry, I fell asleep”

“I did too, the chanting makes me drowsy.” Nico said bringing his other hand to his throat. His voice was raspy, but he looked like he didn’t even fathom how he was talking.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m… _alive._ ” Nico said with a weight on the word as if he couldn’t understand the concept of it. 

“Good, or else it would have been a wasted gift.” Jason trying to lighten the mood some but it only earned him a glare from the son of Hades.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Nico’s voice was as hard as steel and Jason couldn’t understand why he seemed so upset about it.

“Yes, I should. I did.” Nico turned his head and shook it, as if the mere idea was incomprehensible. “When I died back in December, you were the one who called my name in the Underworld wasn’t it?” Nico’s looked back up at him startled. “The Doors of Death were open. Would you have left me there if Piper hadn’t called me back to life?” Nico bit his lip and looked away guiltily; it was all the answer Jason needed. He almost smiled.

“You could have been a god right now. Be on Olympus with your father.” Nico mumbled, but Jason didn’t care about Olympus or his father right now. 

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” Nico stared at him as if he had never seen anything like Jason before. As if the notion someone would actually choose him over anything else never crossed his mind. It probably never did. Jason never wanted to hug anyone more, but as Nico’s eyes fell to their intertwined hands Jason knew he couldn’t just grab the son of Hades suddenly into a hug.

“I was relieved, before.” Nico said quietly and Jason was confused for a moment before he started getting indignant, but the younger boy carried on. “Relieved that I got to speak to you and Hazel before I went. For a long time after Bianca died the only thing I thought of was that I didn't get to speak to her, to say goodbye or anything. That was before I learned to control my powers. I was angry for a long time; I didn't want that for you.”

Silence overtook them. Jason just squeezed Nico’s hand in his harder, thinking of all the things this boy had to go through alone, of all that he lost and how close he had come to losing him too.

“Well… we have the rest of our lives. Now what?” He asked lightly after a while, not really expecting an answer, but he felt Nico’s hand tense in his and looked back at the other boy’s face. Nico dropped his eyes to his lap and seemed to be muttering something to himself. Once or twice he looked up at Jason as if to start saying something before looking back down. Jason was starting to get worried when the other boy finally seemed to make up his mind and looked up straight into Jason’s eyes.

“How do you feel about Italy?” Nico whispered quickly, as if telling a secret and Jason just stopped and stared for a second. Did Nico mean what Jason thought he meant?

By the way Nico was nervously clutching the sheets with the hand that Jason wasn’t holding it seemed like it. But he maintained the eye contact. And even with them on a sickbay, just having won a war, with Nico still in pain and having literally been freed from death… Jason never felt more complete than at that moment, with this boy’s hand in his.

It seemed like an obvious answer.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done people :)
> 
> I can’t honestly say I’m not a little sad, I really loved writing this.
> 
> Just one thing I feel the need to explain though:
> 
>      - Nico ‘dying’ had always been the plan. For as much as I don’t like how the ‘battle’ part came out, it was necessary (for me at least). I only hesitated a little thinking it would be out of character of Jason to ask for him back as a ‘present’. However in TLH when Thalia gets frozen and Jason goes all “Who did this? I’ll kill you myself!” So yeah… maybe not out of character after all.  
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys have any questions feel free to ask. I’ll be happy to answer :) . Except if it is about Leo. Sorry, but I honestly have no idea what to do with him in this AU. 


End file.
